candycrushfandomcom-20200222-history
Level 266
| candies = | spaces = 77 | moves = | target = | type = Order | orders = | previous = 265 | next = 267 | prevtype = Jelly | nexttype = Timed }} Level 266 is the sixth level in Holiday Hut and the forty-sixth candy order level. To pass this level, you must collect 5 striped candy + striped candy combinations and score at least 25,000 points in 50 moves or fewer. If you have extra moves left in this level, Sugar Crush will activate striped candies and score you additional points. Due to the difficulty of making the combinations even with five colours, the chocolate spawners interfering the creation of special candies and candy bomb dispensers endlessly dispensing candy bombs once the candies below the dispenser are destroyed makes this level hard to pass. It is available to be voted as the hardest level in Reality. Difficulty *This level is extremely deceiving because the candy bombs are nearly impossible to free from once they come out unless you demolish the bomb and move it towards the center at the same time. *The only way to pass this level is to burst the chocolate at the start. That provides room to make striped candies, but there are chocolate spawners. *This level is very deceiving due to the abundance of potential hazards on the board. Stars Strategy Try not to trigger any bombs from the candy cannon until you have fewer than 15 moves left or when you're almost finishing your last combo. To stay away from the bombs, try to make striped candy combos at the top half of the board only. If any bomb spawns, there can be tons of trouble, since more bombs can spawn indefinitely! If you have the Sweet Tooth booster use it right away. Getting Three Stars (For Daring Players) *'Difficulty:' Easy *Five colours will cause fewer moves to be spent to create special candies (less essential due to the relatively high target score). *The order gives 25,000 points (5 combinations x 5,000 points per combination = 25,000 points earned). Hence, clearing the order alone leaves the player having to earn an additional 335,000 points. *50 moves is more than sufficient to create at least a colour bomb especially when the board only has 5 colours. *The chocolate spawners may impede the creation of special candies. Fortunately, only one piece of chocolate can be generated per turn. *It is inevitable that the candies below the candy bomb dispenser are destroyed through the combination required. Hence, it makes the creation of colour bomb + candy bomb combinations easier. *The candy bombs spawn indefinitely, giving players many opportunities to create colour bomb + candy bomb combinations. *The three star target score is relatively low. Most runs of passing the level will end up with 300,000 - 450,000 points. Trivia *It is impossible to lose this level due to not reaching the required score. This is because the order gives the player 25,000 points. Walkthrough Category:Candy order levels Category:Holiday Hut levels Category:Levels with 31-65 moves Category:Levels with 64-80 spaces Category:5-colour levels Category:Levels with chocolate Category:Levels with chocolate spawners Category:Levels with candy bombs Category:Levels with candy cannons Category:Levels that need Special Candies Category:Insanely hard levels